Star Trek: Intrepid
, Alpha Quadrant |setting image = |caption =The USS Intrepid in the 2380s |crew image = |caption2 = }} Star Trek: Intrepid is the spin off series of Star Trek: Kingston. Plot It takes place in the 2370s and 2380s, tells the adventures of Captain/Vice Admiral Typhuss James Kira and his crew of the . Summary "Space: the final frontier. These are the voyages of the starship Intrepid. Its continuing mission: to explore strange new worlds, to seek out new life and new civilizations, to boldly go where no one has gone before." Production Trivia Cast Main Cast *Daniel Craig as Captain/Vice Admiral Typhuss James Kira *Allison Mack as Commander Chloe Sullivan *Steven Culp as Commander Martin Madden *Unknown actor as Commander Jonathan Ellis (season 1 to season 4) *Catherine Bell as Lieutenant Colonel/Colonel Sarah Mackenzie *Amanda Tapping as Colonel Samantha Carter *Erica Durance as Commander Lois Lane *Helen Hunt as Commander Marani Pohl *Mariska Hargitay as Commander Olivia Benson *Katee Sackhoff as Commander Kara Thrace *Diana Muldaur as Commander Katherine Pulaski (season 1 to season 3) *Michele Specht as Doctor Elise McKennah *Breon Gorman as Lieutenant/Lieutenant Commander Curtis *Mark Rogerson as Ensign Brian Sofin *Unknown actor as Ensign Angelo Tassoni *Unknown actor as Ensign James Morrow *Rick Worthy as Lieutenant Noah Lessing *Olivia Birkelund as Lieutenant Marla Gilmore *McKenzie Westmore as Lieutenant/Lieutenant Commander Tricia Jenkins *Roxann Dawson as Lieutenant Commander B'Elanna Torres *Jeannetta Arnette as Lieutenant/Lieutenant Commander/Commander Karen Loews *Dorenda Moore as Corporal/Major Sascha Money Also starring *Lauren Graham as Commander Kamala *Gina Torres as Commander Maxine Benton *Amy Adams as Commander Amy Wellington *Traylor Howard as Commander Natalie Teeger *Claudia Black as Commander Vala Mal Doran *Unknown actress as Lieutenant Alyssa O'Neill *Unknown actress as Lieutenant Heather Wellington *Zoe McLellan as Lieutenant Tal Celes *Manu Intiraymi as Ensign Icheb *Deborah Levin as Lieutenant Lang *Zach LeBeau as Lieutenant Larson *Jad Mager as Lieutenant Tabor *Sue Henley as Lieutenant Brooks *Joyce Lasley as Lieutenant Lydia Anderson *Tarik Ergin as Commander Ayala *Heidi Krämer as Lieutenant Megan Delaney *Alissa Krämer as Lieutenant Jenny Delaney *Unknown actress as Lieutenant Commander Juliet Jurot *Jeri Ryan as Doctor Kate Murphy *Julia Roberts as Doctor Sarah Harrison (Season 4-present) *Linda Park as Lieutenant Commander/Commander Hoshi Sato (Season 5-present) *Noa Tishby as Corporal Amanda Cole (Season 5-present) *Robert Picardo as Bob (EMH Mark I)/Lou (ECTH Mark I) *Andy Dick as Jack (EMH Mark II) *Gabrielle Union as Commander Korena *Andrea Parker as Commander Caitlin Pike *Unknown actress as Commander Luma Rahl *Unknown actress as Commander Rota *Elizabeth Berkley as Major Neela Rahl Guest Stars *Lara Flynn Boyle as Serleena *Kate Mulgrew as Vice Admiral Kathryn Janeway *Nana Visitor as Vedek Kira Nerys *Renee O'Connor as Gabrielle *Adrienne Wilkinson as Eve *Teri Hatcher as Commander Paris McKenna *Bruce Boxleitner as Commander John Martin *Marg Helgenberger as Catherine Willows *Bruce Boxleitner as Captain John Martin *Kelli Giddish as Detective Amanda Rollins *Ice-T as Detective Odafin Tutuola *Peter Scanavino as Detective Dominick Carisi Jr. *Andy Karl as Sergeant Mike Dodds *Stephen Amell as Oliver Queen *Katie Cassidy as Laurel Lance *David Ramsey as John Diggle *Willa Holland as Thea Queen *Emily Bett Rickards as Felicity Smoak *Michael Rosenbaum as Lex Luthor *Anne Hathaway as Miranda Tate Notes *Jeri Ryan portrays Commander Kate Murphy in Star Trek: Intrepid. Jeri Ryan previously played Seven of Nine in Star Trek: Voyager from 1997 to 2001. *Teri Hatcher portrays Commander Paris McKenna in the show, another ex-girlfriend of Typhuss who serves on the Intrepid. Teri Hatcher previously played B.G. Robinson in Star Trek: The Next Generation. *Nana Visitor portrays Kira Nerys in the show, Typhuss's Bajoran wife. Nana Visitor previously played Kira Nerys in Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. Movies *''Green Arrow and Red Arrow Unchained'' In a possible future timeline, Oliver Queen and Typhuss James Kira are in a self imposed seclusion from life, because they both feel that they have lost their greatest weapons in the fight against crime: their mystique and their enemies fear. When two dark archers begins attacking people in Star City, Oliver and Typhuss become Green Arrow and Red Arrow once again to clear their names and solve the mystery behind the attacks in Star City with the help of their team. *''Krall's Revenge'' The Federation find themselves in conflict with a new ruthless enemy who has a well-earned hatred of the Federation and what it stands for. Krall was once Balthazar M. Edison, a former MACO major and Federation Starfleet captain of the , and a Human by birth. Episodes Category:Stories Category:Novels Category:Novels in progress